


Bend

by cjmarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Marauders era, Other, not quite sex switch, questions of consent (non-sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter had a way of always getting what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend

James Potter had a way of always getting what he wanted, no matter how grand or how insignificant. The last chocolate frog from Peter's stash or a quick shag from the Ravenclaw keeper before their match: if he wanted something enough, he got it.

"Give it up, Potter, you're not getting near that one. She'd sooner hex it off than let you stick it in."

Except for Lily Evans.

"You're a real gentleman, you know that, Black?"

The more he tried, the more impossible she seemed. Sitting right at the next table in the library, head bent over an Arithmancy text, she might as well have been in China for all the good her nearness was doing him. She was his sole exception.

But if James Potter always got what he wanted, then maybe the real problem was that Lily Evans wasn't actually it. And if she wasn't it, then perhaps he ought to figure out what was.

"I only speak the truth," said Sirius, scooping up his books under one arm, knocking only one to the floor. "Best we leave, I can't bear to see a grown man weep."

"Wanker," said James, picking it up and slapping it on top of the table. "At least I am a grown man."

"Cheeky! You've only got an inch on me now."

"Yes," said James, "but where?"

Sirius smacked him hard on the shoulder, and they were soundly shushed as they fled the library, and _this_ , James thought, was much more agreeable than moping after that frosty Evans. This was how he _really_ preferred to spend his time.

In that moment he made a decision. And the instant they turned a corner into an empty corridor, James Potter kissed Sirius Black.

~~~

It was entirely too easy at first. They went from teasing and quarrelling and pranking to teasing, quarrelling, pranking, kissing and groping. And if Remus or Peter thought there was anything odd about it they kept that to themselves.

"Move a little to the... yeah, there," Sirius was saying under his breath, and James just tried to keep up. He'd known Sirius had done this before -- there wasn't a one of them who didn't boast about his conquests (real or imaginary) -- but he hadn't really imagined just how experienced he might be.

"Can't I just--" said James, but Sirius directed his somewhat aimless groping in another direction and suddenly there he was, giving his best friend a wank. Sirius's cock, previously seen only in the showers and on one memorable occasion outside of McGonagall's office, was heavy in his hand, and very, very hard. "Oh."

"Move," said Sirius urgently, " _move_ ," and James knew exactly how to do this. He had years of experience, after all, if from a slightly different angle. Sirius too, James discovered moments later, knew exactly how to do this. Just exactly.

And it turned out he really did have an inch on Sirius, though he knew better than to say so just then.

~~~

James stretched out across Sirius's bed, arse bared to the world, and watched him sleep, sated and drowsy but thoughtful all the same. Sirius did snore, just a bit, but then James had always known that, the result of years of sharing a dormitory. Despite this, he was really kind of pretty when he slept, except for a few small -- no, insignificant -- details.

Kissing Sirius was already brilliant, hard and slow and toe-tingling, but what would be even better was if his lips were a little fuller, a little redder. A little less chapped-and-stubble-lined, was all. Surely Sirius wouldn't mind such a small -- such an insignificant -- thing.

James snatched up his wand from where he'd dropped it to the floor earlier and cast the simple charm. Then, smiling at his small masterpiece, he kissed Sirius goodnight and returned to his own bed to sleep.

~~~

"My eyes! My eyes!"

That was the last they'd heard of Peter, and that had been at least fifteen minutes ago, so odds were he'd warned Remus off returning to the room until he was sure they'd left it.

They were dressed now anyhow, though Sirius's cheeks were still flushed and James's hands were still moist and the room still smelled faintly of boyish lust, if boyish lust could be said to have a particular scent.

"You were in the library over an hour last night," said Sirius. "We had to go Snivellus hunting without you."

"Now what did you go and do that for?" said James, giving him a good nudge. "You knew I learned a new hex I wanted to try out."

"Your own fault," said Sirius cheerfully. "That's what you get for stalking Evans through the stacks instead of spending time with your mates."

"What would I want with Evans when I've got you in my bed?" said James instantly. "I was just doing research. You could've come got me."

"I offered," admitted Sirius. "But Remus said if I went he mightn't see either of us for hours, and the books might need a good scrubbing after."

"Remus Lupin has a filthy mind," said James. "I would have at least got you back to the dormitory first."

"You assume you would have had a say in the matter," said Sirius with a pronounced smirk. "What were you researching, anyhow?"

"Doesn't matter," said James, and put his hand inside Sirius's robes and set out to prove Remus Lupin's filthy mind exactly right.

~~~

Sirius Black loved sucking cock and James loved letting him, spreading his legs wide and letting Sirius settle between, tangling his fingers in Sirius's coarse, dark hair. It was so very much better than a man of his age and experience deserved.

The stubble on Sirius's chin and cheeks, though, scraped against James's inner thighs; Sirius had probably slept late and hadn't taken the time to shave. James could still just reach his wand, even as Sirius took him down to the root. He would take care of that stubble for him. He would take care of that stubble so that Sirius wouldn't have to worry about it at all anymore.

He hadn't meant to make him _stop_. "Oi, Potter, what was that about?"

"Making you beautiful," he said breathlessly, tugging Sirius's head down again.

"Might work that charm on yourself, mate," said Sirius, giving him a long lick. "Everyone knows _I'm_ the pretty one in this relationship."

"You are, you are," James assured him, tugging again. Sirius was a bloody tease, but he did know when to get down to it. So to speak.

~~~

"Mr Black, I suggest you lower that wand before you do something to jeopardise your standing in this class."

Sirius gave McGonagall an impudent grin, but he did lower his wand, and Alice Finney's robes remained unmolested. For the moment, at least.

James no longer sat next to him, not after the incident with the thirteen transfigured doxies and Pamela Adams's unfortunate new hairdo, but he did at least have a good view of the back of Sirius's head from where he sat with Peter in the last row.

"Pity," Peter murmured, looking at Sirius and Alice. "I would've liked to have seen that."

James would've liked to have seen that as well, but he just nodded his agreement and stared at the errant bits of Sirius's hair. He could do something about that, though god knew his own hair was a lost cause.

A quick and discreet flick of his wand, a faintly murmured incantation (that had Peter whispering 'what', assuming James was addressing him), and Sirius's hair was soft and smooth and perfect. And not even a second reprimand from McGonagall and the subsequent whap to the back of his head from Remus did anything to change that.

Sirius hardly even noticed the increase in attention as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower, from people who just wanted to reach out and touch it. James couldn't blame them. He wanted to reach out and touch him too.

~~~

"You should sleep," James murmured against Sirius's lips. "We've got an early practice tomorrow."

"Then you should sleep as well," said Sirius, burying his face in James's shoulder, "if we've both got to be up."

"You first. Then I can go sleep."

"You could sleep here," offered Sirius, too casually, rolling away just enough to fall onto his back. "There's room."

It took James more than a moment to reply. "All right," he said. And that was all it took for Sirius to fall off to sleep, a faint smile on his lips.

James spent a few minutes trying to get settled, wrapping himself around Sirius and running a finger lightly over his collarbones, before giving in and pulling out his wand. If Sirius's shoulders were just a little narrower, a little less square, this could be perfect. Just a little, that was all it would take.

Comfortable at last, James pressed a kiss to Sirius's throat and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Adding a bit of softness to Sirius's muscular form made him more comfortable to embrace. Adding a bit of curve to his hips was merely to make them easier to hold, when James went down on him for the first time, licking and swiping and running the tip of his tongue through the slit. He ran his hands over them lovingly, exaggerating the hourglass shape, and was quite content with this until Sirius spoke.

"Why don't you charm a cunt onto me and be done with it, James?"

He looked up abruptly, licking away a string of saliva that connected his mouth to Sirius's cock. "Sirius, I'm not..."

"Of course you are," he interrupted. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"I--" started James. "It was only little things."

"Little, my increasingly shapely arse," said Sirius, meeting his eyes with a kind of intensity that James wasn't used to. "I mean it, James. Go on and finish what you've started. I've no doubt you've already discovered how."

James had found the charm by accident, he truly had. But that didn't mean he hadn't taught it to himself anyhow.

"Do you mean that?"

"Mind, if you lose my prick permanently, you'll wish I'd fed you to Moony when I get through with you."

James had no doubt that he meant exactly that. He _had_ successfully used the charm on Peter's pet rat, though. And the countercharm as well, because leaving Peter with a pet rat with female bits had disturbing implications.

Before either of them lost their nerve, before Sirius could say that he was only joking, James grabbed his wand and performed the straightforward but precise bit of magic. Watching Sirius finger himself afterward was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever been privileged to witness.

"Well," Sirius said finally. "I know you know how to handle one of these. Have at."

James's tongue was instantly put to more familiar use, though the rough and heady taste of Sirius's cock remained in his mouth. Sirius's cunt was warm and slick and pink, and James buried his tongue inside.

"Can I fuck you?" he murmured into Sirius's dark curls when he at long last came up for air.

"You've just always wanted to have me as a virgin," Sirius accused him. Playfully, James hoped. "Yes. Yes, you can fuck me."

James was sliding into him almost before he finished giving permission, which despite Sirius's assumption was smooth and hot and easy. "God, god," he said, and closed his eyes and thrust.

Sirius made noises too, soft and hot and breathless and definitely not a no. Definitely not a no. James sank his teeth into Sirius's shoulder and twisted his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, and pushed and pushed and pushed until he almost forgot to breathe.

Sirius grabbed his other wrist and pulled it down, down to where his cock used to be, and down again. James fumbled for a moment before sliding a thumb over his clit, before finding a rhythm that left them both rocking roughly against one other. He didn't want to come so soon, but the fates conspired with his hormones and it was a lost cause. Sirius was so soft, so hot, so willing.

James froze for a moment, sucking in a lungful of air through his teeth, then slowly let it out as he sagged down against Sirius again. He pulled his hand away to brace himself on the bed, his head tilted forward where a moment ago it had been thrown back.

"I've always wanted to see that look on your face," said Sirius after a moment, and held James's face in both his hands and kissed him between the eyes.

~~~

That night, after Sirius fell asleep, James undid all the charms.

~~~

When James woke up, Peter and Remus were already gone, off to breakfast or to the library or to wherever good friends scattered when there was something on the wind. Sirius was half dressed, fiddling with his collar, but he turned the moment James made a noise.

They looked at one other for a very long time.

"Enough now," said Sirius finally, turning back to the mirror to knot his tie. "Enough."

James could only nod and push the covers back and reach for his glasses. And not for Sirius. "All right," he agreed, biting back the now-meaningless protests that flew to his mind. "Er. Fancy a fly around the pitch before lessons?"

"You ought to save it for when Evans might be watching."

"All right, then," said James, and left it at that.


End file.
